


Mancrush: A Misha/Justin Love Story

by jesusfoodsex



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusfoodsex/pseuds/jesusfoodsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At NashCon 2011, Misha Collins was asked who his mancrush is, and he replied, after much speculation of future fanfiction, that it was Justin Bieber. These are the chain of events that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancrush: A Misha/Justin Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible but Misha basically asked for it, okay? Cross posted from LiveJournal

Justin didn’t usually do this, searching his name on google and youtube. Most of the results were illegal videos taken at his concerts and tweens professing their love for him. Others were proclaiming their hatred or covering his songs, sometimes serious, sometimes parodies. Last time he did this he found that little girl that was crying for him, and met her because his publicist said it would be good for his image. He was getting very sick of what his publicist wanted.  
He scrolled the endless line of links until one made him scroll back up. It was entitled “[Misha’s ‘man’-crush](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8xf1Y11ts0).” The link led him to a video, and he could explain why, but he had to watch it.  
 _He was very charismatic_ , he thought as he logged off the computer, and headed out to the limo.  
*~*~*  
He didn’t think about this “Misha” character again for a few more days. He was being shown information from polls, and this show “Supernatural” was winning the show category pasted adjacent the music one he was winning. The picture for the show was of three men, one of which was him.  
When he was finally left alone, he rushed to his laptop and searched out more information on this Misha Collins. He snorted seeing the picture of him in a hideous orange shirt proclaiming “I ♥ Justin Bieber.” He found the older man’s twitter, and if he followed it, who would really notice?  
He pushed the laptop aside, making a choice, and pulled out his phone.  
“Hey, man. Naw, I’m good. I need some information on a man named Misha Collins… Great.”  
*~*~*  
Justin stared down at the phone in his hands. It took two more weeks for him to be alone for any span of time, and now he had his hotel room to himself. All he could think about was that ridiculous Misha and his charming smile. He had obtained his number and address and everything he could ever want to know about this guy, but he couldn’t work up the courage to actually contact him. Dropping him a tweet, while being a comfortable way to initiate contact, would alert the public, and he wanted this private.  
He thought about it for a second more and pressed the green send button, instincts be damned.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi.”  
“…’  
“…”  
“May I ask who’s calling?” There was some shuffling in the back ground and a baby ( _A BABY_  - Justin’s mind screamed at him) laughed loudly.  
“Uh…  This is Justin Bieber.”  
Misha started laughing, “Nice one, Jared. I don’t know who you got in on this with you, but nice.”  
And the line went dead.  
*~*~*  
Since the phone approach obviously wasn’t going to work, and it was going to be a while before he was anywhere near where Misha lived, Justin had to play the waiting game.  
And this just made it worse. In his spare time, he youtube’d videos of Misha, and watched what he could on Netflix. He sneaked out and bought Supernatural (seasons four and five) and googled anything he could. He couldn’t get Misha out of his mind, and even finding parallels between himself and the crazy fangirls that called themselves his “minions” didn’t deter him.  
He offically had a mancrush on Misha Collins.  
*~*~*  
Justin was finally going out on tour. First stop, in early August, was Vancouver, BC Canada. He couldn’t hold his excitement in because Misha was currently there filming the seventh season of Supernatural. He was going to find him, and …  
Well, what he was going to do then, he really didn’t know, but it was going to be something awesome.  
*~*~*  
The plane landed, and Justin suggested a drive. It wasn’t a filming day from what he could tell, so surely Misha was out around town. He had them drive down every major street, and some smaller ones, ignoring the questioning glances and perturbed looks.  
Finally, he gave up, and said, “Let’s eat there.”  
There was random burger shack, hardly what Justin usually wanted, but he figured that there wouldn’t be too many people inside, and he didn’t feel like putting up with fans just then. The driver parked the darkened sedan and Justin and his body guard went inside the restaurant.  
Justin looked up and saw him. He was here. Misha was here. In this nowhere burger joint. Alone. His jaw dropped, and he stared, eyes wide. His bodyguard had to shake him from his frozen state, but Misha had already noticed him, and he definitely noticed the “fanboy staring.” There was a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
Justin ordered his food, and went he and his bodyguard sat down a few seats behind the Supernatural star, facing to where Justin could watch him, which he tried to do discreetly, but the bodyguard had definitely noticed. It wasn’t his job to say anything about it, so he didn’t.  
Just as he bit into his burger, Misha got up for his seat and headed into the restroom, out of the bodyguard’s sight. He threw a quick look over his shoulder, and Justin knew to follow him.  
“I have to go to the bathroom.” He sounded rushed, but he was full of excitement and didn’t care.  
When he made it inside, it was empty save for Misha, who was leaning on the counter, grinning like he won a prize. Maybe he did.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi,” Justin squeaked.  _Ugh, fuck these teenage hormones and voice changes._  
“Judging by your freak out and your haste, you wish to see me?”  
Justin could only nod.  
“I’m sorry I never returned your call. I asked Jared about it and when he said he knew nothing I had the number traced. I wasn’t sure if you would have wanted me to call back.” He pushed off the sink counter. “You grew back your bangs, I see.”  
Justin smiled brightly, “You said you liked them.”  
“I do.”  
Justin looked away. This was so intense.  _What am I even doing here?_  
Misha sensed he was uncomfortable, “So, what do you want?”  
So many things flashed behind his eyes, ran through his mind, each one dirtier than the next. He almost regretted reading the fanfiction.  
Misha watched him think, it was cute. Well, it was cute until he noticed the boy’s pupil’s dilating. He’s certain his own did just then as a wave of completely inappropriate feelings surged through his body. “Oh.”  
Justin looked up at him, reading the desire. He might have also been watching porn on the internet. He is just a teenager.  
“That’s… this isn’t. That’s not even legal here, is it?”  
“The age of consent is 16 here. I uh, looked it up.”  
Misha nodded, swallowing hard, “Good to know.”  
Then, Justin took the plunge, moving forward and kissing him full on the mouth. Misha melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the teen and grabbing onto his regrown mane. The kiss didn’t last that long, but if they stayed in the bathroom any longer, Justin’s bodyguard was definitely going to get suspicious.  
Misha stepped back, “You have my number. Call me later, when you’re alone.”  
Justin leaned against the counter to catch his breath, nodding as Misha slipped out of the restroom. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he knew they both wanted it, and that was enough for now.


End file.
